New Neighbor
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: When Dean meets the new guy across the hall, his world turns upside-down.


**I LOVE Supernatural more than anything, and lately I've really gotten into Dean/Castiel. It just seems so obvious! I mean, I'm usually into the whole Dean is straight, let them be straight, don't ship homosexuality unless promoted by the writers. BUT IT IS TOTALLY CANON I MEAN COME ONNNN. I refuse Wincest because just no, incest is never going to be okay with me, but Destiel is just so perfect I cannot even explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the universe is all mine. Hello, AU!**

* * *

**New Neighbor**

There was a new guy across the hall.

He was about 5'11", dark hair, dark eyes, cute smile, and the name of an angel. No, but literally. He had the name of an angel. The angel of Thursday to be exact. Castiel, was it?

Dean made sure to drink at least three beers when he got home that day. He had thought the new guy was _cute_. Cute! It was a fucking _dude_, for God's sake! He liked chicks, ladies, the ones with boobs. He was not allowed to find some dude across the hall _cute_.

After the sixth beer, his head began to feel a bit fuzzy. The cartoons moaning on his TV screen were soft around the edges, and the door was poundingly loud. Oh. Wait. The door.

He grabbed the beer from off his dingy coffee table, scratching at his hair as he made his way toward the door. Peep holes were for wimps, he always said, and boldly threw open the door to "welcome" his guest. Sammy, he suspected.

Nope.

That new neighbor stood before him, donning a tan raincoat, and a suit. He looked confused, but was smiling awkwardly at Dean. "Hello!"

Dean stepped back, shaking his head to clear imagines of french-kissing angels and soft brown hair, "what?"

Castiel tilted his head at the aggressive way Dean spat out his words, "I'm Castiel." He announced, ignoring Dean's rudeness entirely, "I'm new to the building."

His hand thrust forward, and Dean paused in his eyeing of the man before him to switch subjects, beginning to glare at the hand instead. "..." Just as Castiel was about to pull his hand back awkwardly, the husky male reached forward with his free hand, grasping Castiel's hand carefully and giving it a firm shake, "Dean."

And that was how it began.

"Cas, grab me another beer, will ya?" Dean called over his shoulder as the man in question stumbled into the kitchen.

"I am not your servant, Dean." Cas responded firmly, but grabbing two beers all the same. When he sat down, the couch sunk a bit, and Dean pouted. He'd need a new couch, he decided, especially if he wanted Castiel to come over more often, which he did. Too much for his liking.

"How was work?" Dean asked, trying to keep up the small talk, all the while sneaking glances at the shorter man to his left.

Castiel shook his head, "no different than the day before." He stared confusedly as the characters on screen developed a more complex plot, before turning to smile at Dean, "how was your day?"

"Eh..." Dean puckered his lips and chewed on his gums, "Sammy was being a dick about hunting, thinks we need to be less ruthless about it. It's a fucking deer, not some kind of monster, he says."

Their routine developed slowly, but gained speed as time passed. One second, they were awkward neighbors trying to talk about sports they knew nothing about, the next they were sharing a beer every other night.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, setting down his drink as the bartender turned her attention elsewhere.

Dean smirked at the woman, winking flirtatiously before turning back to his newest friend. Friend, he thought, chewing out the word. Was that right? The flirting was all for show anyway, he no longer enjoyed the smiles and kisses like he used to. Now, when some blond was running her palms along his chest, he was wishing for more masculine hands. He was imagining the man in 4B with dark hair who spoke a little too formally.

"Yeah?" He responding, turning to face Castiel.

"I feel weird lately."

Dean shifted into worried mode quicker than he thought possible, "weird _how_, Cas?"

"I have these urges..." Cas continued, looking everywhere but the man beside him. "These urges I feel the need to act upon. They come quite frequently as we see each other more."

Dean swallowed, spinning his bar-stool so he was leaning against the bar, facing the gorgeous women variously placed around the eatery. "Yeah?" He did not know how to respond. Should he admit to the very same urges? Should he pretend like it wasn't happening? Should he lean over and kiss him so hard his drinks spills and he can't see anything but Dean's lips for weeks?

Dean decided to ignore the feelings just then. After all, if he went gay, he was doing it quietly and slowly. There would not be a scene, especially when his options were still open with that bartender slipping her phone number onto his napkin at that very moment.

Castiel eyed the woman, glaring slightly at the way she purposefully sauntered off, drawing Dean's eyes as she turned the corner. "I do not know how to go about these urges."

"Is that so? Well," Dean placed enough money on the counter to pay for both of their drinks, and tugged on Castiel's coat, ushering him from the bar, "maybe you should give them a bit more thought."

Things got worse from there. Dean wondered how, because honestly, his new neighbor was impossible to stand at this point. When nearby, all he could think of was pushing him against a wall and forcing his tongue down Castiel's throat. But, things got much worse.

"Dean."

"Mmm?" Dean muttered an acknowledgement as he positioned his gun against the fallen tree in front of him. The deer was just in range, and was utterly unaware of the three idiots stalking it's every movement.

Sam nodded from his position several yards away, "yours." He mouthed.

Dean smirked, letting out a long breath to calm himself before pulling his finger along the trigger. Just as he was about to pull down, Castiel said it. He said the one thing that would throw everyone off their game that day. "I think I love you."

Dean sputtered, moving the gun an inch, and allowing it to shoot a foot to the deer's right. The animal scampered off into the woods, and while he was cursing in his head, the words he was hearing were too -what? Too accurate? Too perfect? Too amazing? Too not-right-now, he decided- for him to focus.

Sam was wide-eyed, looking as if he'd just walked in on the most uncomfortable situation in the universe. Dean felt he had done exactly that. "What the hell, Cas!"

Castiel was unamused, "I thought you should be aware."

Dean was dumbfounded. He was stunned into complete silence.

For a moment, the air was buzzing with bees, and silence. For a moment, two brothers, and one kind-of-maybe-boyfriend-guy were quiet and just stared at each other. Then, Dean swore, "damnit, Cas. We're not discussing this right now."

"When."

Sam was watching the arguing... couple? with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. After a second, he muttered some excuse, and wandered off into the forest, maybe after the deer, more likely just to give the pair their alone time.

The situation was not resolved that day. Unless you consider Dean storming off to his Impala, an awkward ride home, and unanswered phone calls resolved. Only after a long, lonesome, Castiel-less week had passed did Dean finally bang on 4B, and startle his neighbor awake.

"Dean?" Castiel asked in a surprised voice, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"You love me!" Dean huffed, getting right to the point, and pushing past Castiel to sit on the much comfier couch in 4B.

"Yeah," Castiel agreed, moving to stand in front of the couch, watching Dean's expression as the hunter stared expressionlessly at the floor. "I do."

Dean's voice was flustered and downright frustrated, "how can you _love_ me?"

Castiel sighed loudly, finally sitting on the ground to face Dean. "I don't understand. Am I not allowed to feel love for you?"

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at the man, "well, of course not! You're not allowed to just come into my life and change everything! Did you know I might... feel something for you too? Did you know I'm supposed to be straight! I like girls, man! What the hell!" Dean was ranting, Cas realized, and he stood to sit beside him.

"You feel for me?" Castiel asked, ignoring the rest of his frantic raving.

Dean blinked, "yeah, whatever."

"Good." Castiel said, nodding, but not quite knowing how to continue the conversation from there.

Dean, after a moment of awkward silence, realized this and took control. He launched himself at the smaller man, forcing a bruising kiss onto his lips, as he'd dreamed of doing since the day Castiel moved into 4B and consequently, into his life.

The kiss was forceful, but incredibly enjoyable as well. Castiel's hands moved to grasp everything he could reach, one hand rubbing against Dean's cheek, and through his hair, while the other brushed along his chest. Dean switched their positions so he straddled the man, forcing their lower bodies to rub in a manor that was more arousing than Dean expected.

The kiss broke apart, both males panting for breath. Finally, Dean smirked. "So, I guess I'm gay."

"It would appear so."

* * *

**I tried, guys. I tried so hard. How did you like it? More? Less? **


End file.
